


Table (and Bed) for Three

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Community: daily_deviant, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter - character, Hermione Granger - character, M/M, Neville Longbottom - character, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negotiations about Christmas dinner get put on hold for the night in favor of an entirely different sort of getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table (and Bed) for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



A burst of chilled air made Neville shiver as the door swung open, banging into the wall and adding yet another scuff to the paint. Neville didn't bother to look up from the small white flowers of the plant he was examining. Only one person opened a door like that in their household. "Harry," he said, lifting one hand in greeting. "No need to rush, mate. Hermione's taking a nap and dinner won't be on for half an hour."

"Good, I'm on time, then." Harry dropped a kiss on the top of Neville's head and flicked at the petals of one bloom. He laughed as Neville smacked at his fingers and drew back with a quick caress of Neville's cheek. "If you can tear yourself away from your plants for a few minutes, I stopped by the market on the way home. Got some of those bottled juices you like and I picked up a jar of Colman's for Hermione."

Neville looked up then, flashing a smile at Harry as he detangled himself from scarf and coat. "You hate horseradish. Last time I brought that home for Hermione, you threatened to sleep in the bathtub. You're up to something."

Harry snickered as he pulled off his glasses and cleaned the lenses on the tail of his shirt. "Would I do something like that?" He paused for a moment, ruffling his fringe back into place after replacing his glasses. The tips of his ears turned pink and he cleared his throat. "All right, so I'm trying to soften Hermione up. Bizarre that a jar of horseradish will do it, but you know her. Have to use what you can, right?"

Neville flicked a guilty glance at the plant on the table. Harry followed his gaze and started laughing. "And just what are _you_ planning?"

" _Euphrasia frigi--_ " Neville stopped as Harry's expression almost instantly went blank. "Cold eyebright," he said instead. "I thought I'd make a poultice. You know she always gets eyestrain in the winter. She never wears a hat, and the sun off the snow...." He rubbed his shoulder and shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

"She can't wear a hat," a sleepy voice said from the doorway, and Neville and Harry turned as one. Hermione yawned and tugged her dressing gown's sash more firmly around her before walking over to give both men a kiss. "Her hair gets in the way. Now, since Harry so kindly woke me from my nap - I've told you not to let the door slam like that, Harry - will one of you explain why you're both looking so shifty?"

She went to put the kettle on. Neville exchanged a glance with Harry and each man held out a hand. _One, two, three_ , and Neville's rock crushed Harry's scissors. Harry made a face. He joined Hermione at the counter and pulled a box of tea from the upper cabinet. "I bought Colman's for you," he said brightly.

Hermione turned a far-too-brilliant smile on him. She set three cups on the counter, then whirled and poked Harry in the chest with two fingers. "You did not," she said, eyeing him. "You hate horseradish. You didn't buy that for me. At least, you didn't buy it for my benefit. I know you, Harry James Potter."

"Shite, the full name," Neville muttered.

Harry threw a glare over his shoulder before turning an apologetic look on Hermione. He held both hands out and did his best to look innocent. "Hermione, sweetheart."

"Don't sweetheart me," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

Neville snickered behind him and Harry wrinkled his nose. "Right, I do want something. But I'm not the only one. Nev's trying to get one over, too."

"Traitor."

Hermione tapped her foot and stared at both men. "All right, what's all this about? I'd best get an answer quickly, or we'll have to buy an extra sofa so you _both_ have a place to sleep tonight."

Harry and Neville glanced up at the ceiling, looking for pissed off canaries. They realized what they'd done at the same moment, and looked back to Hermione, both wearing expressions that clearly indicated they'd braced themselves to die.

Hermione tapped her foot one more time for good measure, then burst out laughing. "Honestly, you two," she said, turning back to the kettle as it started to whistle. "Harry, once again you prove why it was a good thing that you asked the Sorting Hat not to put you in Slytherin. Subtlety, thy name is not Potter." She swept her hair over her shoulder and grinned at them. "Whatever you're up to, it can wait. Set the table. Dinner will be up in a few minutes. We'll eat and then you can stop acting like guilty boys."

"Yes, dear," Harry and Neville chorused. They each gave Hermione a kiss and scrambled to clear the table."  


* * *

  
Hermione pushed her plate away after scraping the last bit of chocolate sauce from it with the side of her finger. She sucked the sauce off her knuckle and settled back in her chair with both hands wrapped around her cup of tea. "Now, then," she said, looking at her men. "Just what's going on?"

Neville glanced at Harry, who had stuffed a wad of bread into his mouth, and sighed in resignation. Squaring his shoulders, he focused his attention on Hermione. "Well. I don't know what Harry had in mind with his bribe, but I'll be honest, Hermione. I was hoping to soften you up a bit. It's getting here fast and you still haven't made a decision."

"It?" Hermione arched her brows and blinked at Neville.

"'ismis," Harry said around a mouthful of jam he'd licked straight off the spoon. He swallowed and wiped his mouth. "Christmas. I was on the same thing as Neville with the Colman's. Christmas is just a couple of weeks away, and you still haven't told us what you want to do."

Hermione examined the inside of her cup as if the tea were infinitely fascinating. She didn't speak for a full minute, during which both men looked at each other with increasing unease. Hermione had been avoiding this question for a while, but Harry and Neville had discussed it, and come to the conclusion that she was just doing her usual research-and-reason process before she made her choice. Now it was looking like she'd actually been _ignoring_ the question.

"Hermione?" Neville asked in a quiet voice, touching the back of her hand with one finger.

Hermione ducked her head until her hair fell across her face. She gave a long, heavy sigh, pushed the mass of curls back, and looked at each man in turn. "No," she said finally. "The answer to you both is no."

Harry started to speak, Neville interrupted him, and Hermione held up her hand to keep them both quiet. "Harry, I'm not going to the Burrow. I'm not the slightest bit interested in another round of questions from Arthur about telephones, cash points, and calculators, _or_ in waiting the entire evening for Molly to corner me and ask for the billionth time why Ron wasn't good enough for me or why I had to steal you from Ginny _and_ Neville from Hannah."

She turned to Neville. "And I'm not spending Christmas with your grandmother. Don't get me wrong, I think it's wonderful that she doesn't treat you like an incompetent child any longer, but she's gone completely the other direction, and I simply cannot handle hours of conversation about the ridiculousness of keeping Charms on the curriculum and why you should be pushing for extra greenhouses for all the students you must have. _Or_ , depending on how many of her 'medicinal potions' she's had, how standards these days are slipping when a woman can live with not one but two men and not show the slightest bit of shame about it. No. That's it. I'm not going with either of you. If you want to go alone, or together, that's up to you, but I won't be there."

She shoved away from the table and stormed upstairs before Harry or Neville could speak. Left at the table, staring at each other, they both winced as the bedroom door slammed. The house gave a deep groan as the pipes started to rattle and Neville slumped in his chair. "Well. That went...." He shook his head and looked at Harry.

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Yeah. About how I reckoned. There's a reason I bought Colman's, Nev."

"So now what?"

Harry finished off his tea and stood, rubbing his stomach. "I'll pack what's left for lunches tomorrow, you do the washing up, and ... and we wait until she's out of the bath before going up to grovel."  


* * *

  
They were halfway through a game of checkers, using plain and chocolate biscuits in place of the pieces, before they heard footsteps crossing the bedroom. Neville ate the piece he'd just captured and dusted the crumbs off against his thighs as he stood. "C'mon, Harry," he said. "Brave faces. We're Gryffindor men."

"Yeah, but she's a Gryffindor woman. You know the female lions are more dangerous than the males." Harry grinned and stood, stealing a piece off the board and munching on it as they made their way upstairs.

Hermione stood at her dressing table, one of Harry's faded Portree jerseys dangling loose around her. She dragged a comb through the damp ends of her hair as she watched the men in her mirror. "Well?" she said, gesturing over her shoulder with the comb.

Harry stepped forward first. "We're sorry, Hermione. We weren't intending to pressure you, honestly. We just thought...." He glanced at Neville, then moved behind Hermione and slid his arms around her waist. "We thought it might be nice to spend Christmas with people. None of us have parents left, so it's not like we really can spend the day with family. We were just trying to-to _make_ family, I guess."

Neville joined them, slipping the comb out of Hermione's lax fingers before wrapping her and Harry both up in his arms. "Didn't realize it would upset you so much," he said. "We're both sorry."

"It's not that." Hermione sighed and laid her hands on their arms. She tipped her head back onto the point where their shoulders touched, resting in their dual embrace. "I understand wanting to be with family, especially around the holidays. It's only ... it's only that I'm getting a bit tired of explaining things over and over. Or not explaining, depending on if I can even get a word in. I always come off as the selfish slag villain of the piece." She patted their hands before turning to wrap one arm around each man's neck. "One of these days, I'm going to snap and tell everyone that I didn't seduce the pair of you. You two seduced _me_."

"Hardly our fault," Neville said with a laugh. He kissed her cheek and lifted his head to give a slow smile to Harry. "You're the one who walked into my office without knocking, Hermione."

"And you're the one who was bent over your desk with your bare arse in the air. And _you_ , Mister Potter," she said, raising her brows as she looked at Harry, "should be ashamed of yourself for even inviting me to join in."

"Yeah, you said that then. It was either that or kick you out. I knew you'd just end up questioning me later, and I was in the middle of something very important at the time." Harry laughed.

Chuckling, Neville leaned over to kiss him. "She still had questions afterward. She always does."

"Mmm. That's true. And I have a question right now, as a matter of fact." Hermione tipped her head back, her hands sliding down their chests, fingers dancing over their groins. "Taking turns tonight, or everybody in bed at once?"

Harry and Neville looked at each other, then back to Hermione, their wide grins nearly identical. They spoke at the same time. "All of us."  


* * *

  
Hermione sprawled in the center of the bed as Harry and Neville stripped. She gave a long whistle of approval and twitched the hem of the jersey up to her waist. She lifted her hips, hooked her knickers with her thumbs, and shoved them down her thighs. Neville finished undressing first, and he hauled Hermione's knickers off all the way, tossing them over the end of the bed to smack Harry in the chest.

Harry caught the knickers and held them over his head like a trophy before chucking them over his shoulder and pouncing on the bed. He fell between Hermione's spread thighs, his messy fringe dancing over her skin. One hand stretched up between her breasts; the other groped for Neville.

Neville pressed close to Hermione's side. He twisted his hips to give Harry room to wrap fingers around his cock. Hermione tipped her head and kissed him, yelping against his mouth as Harry buried his tongue in her cunt. She giggled at the startled look in Neville's eyes, then brushed his jaw with her lips. "Scratchy," she murmured. "Haven't you been using that - oh _fuck_ , Harry, right there - that depilatory charm I found for you?"

"How you can ask questions about my shaving habits when Harry is doing that to you is a mystery to me."

Harry lifted his head, his lips and chin shining. "Yeah, really. Should I be insulted?"

Hermione tugged at his hair, then pushed on his skull to guide his head down again. "Back to work, you. No more questions, I promise."

"Liar." Neville smoothed his palm over her breasts and bent to suck on her nipple through the fabric of the jersey. Hermione made a high-pitched sound and arched her back, pressing against his mouth. Harry's fingers tightened around Neville's cock in response to the noise, and Neville made a needy sound of his own.

"All right, all right, one more question," Hermione said, her voice stuttering as Harry's tongue moved over her clit. "How long is it going to take to get this thing off me?" She grabbed a fistful of the jersey and hauled at it.

Neville sat up long enough to help her shimmy the fabric over her head. He dropped it on the floor and bent over her breasts again, circling the tip of his tongue around the dark brown skin surrounding her nipples. He sucked one into his mouth and dragged his teeth across it before switching sides to repeat the action.

Hermione lifted her legs and dug her heels into the bed, her knees falling wide. She flattened one hand on the back of Harry's head and wriggled the other down to cup Neville's bollocks. She rolled them in her fingers, tugging gently each time Neville sucked on her nipple. Harry's arms wrapped around her thighs, fingers pressing at her labia to hold her open. Neville watched from the corner of his eye as Harry's head bobbed.

Hermione made a series of soft whimpers that grew in force and volume until she was outright grunting, her red, sweaty face locked in a grimace. Neville, recognizing the signs, lifted his head and leaned out of the way. When Hermione came, she bucked, her head snapping off the pillows as her spine curled. Her hair whipped forward and back, narrowly missing Neville's eyes. She shrieked once and collapsed to the bed, her entire body trembling.

Harry moved from between her thighs and slid up the bed to stretch out behind Neville, arm draped over him and fingers resting on Hermione's stomach. Both men knew not to touch her anywhere intimate until she opened her eyes. Her sensitivity levels needed to drop before she could continue.

Harry used the time to kiss across Neville's shoulders and the nape of his neck, licking at his hairline. Neville shuddered and pressed back against Harry, arse rubbing on his cock. "Lube," he mumbled. He twisted his head to look at Harry and licked his lips. "Get the lube."

Harry rolled over and scrabbled through the drawer of the bedside table. Hermione opened her eyes and reached for Neville. He moved over her, his cock prodding at the wet curls of her mound. Hermione wrapped her hand around his length, rubbed her thumb over the head, and stroked hard. She met his eyes with a growl. " _Now_." She guided him to her, groaning as he pushed in.

Neville held his weight on his forearms, head bent to nip and suck Hermione's lip. The bed shifted and Harry settled behind him. Neville hissed as the cold of the lube rubbed at the tight pucker of his arse. Harry muttered an apology. He worked his littlest finger into the ring of muscle, pumping gently in concert with Neville's slow thrusts into Hermione. Careful, gradual motions opened him up and Harry worked more lube deep into him.

Hermione shifted beneath Neville, tipping her hips to change angles. He moved with her and Harry shuffled closer. Neville took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder to give Harry a nod. Harry stroked his hand down Neville's spine and pressed the head of his cock to Neville's hole.

Neville held still, only the muscles in his face twitching as he accustomed himself to the stretching burn. Harry pushed in slow, withdrew, added another squirt of lube, pushed in deeper. When his hands fell to the bed on either side of Hermione's ribs, she wrapped her fingers around his wrists. A bit of adjustment, a few moments of careful positioning, and they found the slow rhythm that they'd learned by heart.

Hermione kissed Neville, squeezing her cunt tight around him. She tipped her head and pushed up on her elbows to kiss Harry, gripping his arms hard. All three moved together, rocking and thrusting and groaning. The bed creaked, headboard slapping the wall, as one, two, three picked up speed and strength.

Harry came first, stiff and tense, his head thrown back and his hands locked on Neville's shoulders. He fell back onto his heels and dropped to his side. Panting hard, with his face red and his messy fringe damp from sweat, he wrapped one of Hermione's curls around his fingers and pressed a kiss to her arm.

Neville, freed of the weight of Harry against his back, hooked Hermione's legs behind her knees and pushed them high. He shoved up onto his hands and drove into her. His head dropped as he moved. His mouth opened and his throat worked, but no sound emerged. Nothing, until Hermione scraped her nails across the small nubs of his nipples. Neville howled and convulsed, pumping erratically as he came.

He collapsed beside Hermione, who wrinkled her nose and wriggled her hips as Neville's semen slowly dripped out of her. "Can either of you reach a wand?" she asked.

"Nflngle," Harry muttered.

"Mfstna," Neville mumbled.

Hermione sighed with resigned amusement over the exhaustion of both men, slithered out from between them, and went into the bathroom to clean up, leaving one of them to discover the wet spot.  


* * *

  
Hermione stretched and blinked against the morning sun, warm and comfortable between Harry and Neville. Harry grumbled as she moved and nestled in closer to her. Neville kissed the back of her shoulder and gave her a quiet morning greeting. She turned her head to smile at him and he huffed her hair out of his face.

Laughing, she tucked her curls under her head and settled into her pillow. "I know what I want to do for Christmas," she said, stroking one finger down the length of Harry's spine. "I want to stay here, stay home. Just the three of us."

Harry opened one eye and looked at her groggily, his sleepy state and lack of glasses keeping his gaze unfocused. "We'd have to order in," he said in a bleary voice. "Not one of us can cook that sort of meal."

"Fine by me," Hermione said. "Neville? Any objection? Fair warning, I will demand a whole jar of Colman's all to myself."

"And that's exactly what you'll get," Harry said before Neville could respond. "All yours. Keep it away from me."

Neville snickered and reached over Hermione to poke Harry in the hip. "Sounds good to me. Dinner here, just us. I can deal with that. I'll ask Gran for her eggnog recipe, and I promise I'll put less rum in it than she does."

Hermione hummed and gave a pleased, contented sigh. "That's what I want. The three of us together. That's the kind of family dinner I am more than happy to attend."


End file.
